Voodoo Doll (HOA Halloween One-Shot)
by a-blind-wolf
Summary: [Fabian and Nina are possessed by a sadistic, demonic, magical duo. They take all of the students of Amun Academy and lock them up in cages to torture them to death all with only a voodoo doll. It's up to only Joy to escape, whether it's with or without the others.] Rated M for gore and violence. Reader's discretion is advised.


Disclaimers and Warnings for all of my fanfictions:

The majority of characters I use are not mine and belong to whatever show/book/movie they are originally from.

I get my inspirations from songs, movies, lyrics, books, photos, animes, and life experiences. If they are similar to another fanfiction you have read it is 100% coincidental.

As I said up above, I naturally have a cursing problem. So, there is heavy cursing in my fanfictions. If cursing offends you, I advise you to not read my fanfictions. To prevent readers who are offended by foul language, however, I will hardly ever rate my fanfictions lower than T for Teens.

I should also mention that in real life, I have a perverted sense of humor, so that sometimes appears in my fanfictions as well. If perverted humor offends you, I advise you to not read my fanfictions.

In the future, for those who would like to read my fanfictions but are offended by foul language, I will make censored versions. Once the fanfiction is complete, I will then begin to censor it. The censored versions of my fanfictions will be posted with its original fanfiction, but posted after the last chapter (ex. Ch. 1 - Censored).

_**I will always add these disclaimers and warnings in the beginning of every fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>Inspirations:<p>

Voodoo Doll - VIXX

The Walking Dead

My own sick mind 3

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock, tick tock. Everything will come true.<em>

"Where are Fabian and Nina? I need to congratulate them for being the longest couple together in the house!" Amber cheered happily. I frowned. Fabian… I want Nina to just go back to America where she freaking came from. Fabian is mine.

_Was_ mine...

"I saw them leaving the house this morning for school a little earlier than usual… I figured it was because they're also the biggest dorks in the house, but I don't know, I'm a little concerned now that you mention it, Joy…" Patricia said. It was dinner time. None of us had seen them at all today. They weren't in any classes today. I'm worried for Fabian, not _her_.

"Uh… we should tell Victor…" Jerome trailed off, concerned.

"I will." I said. Alfie looked scared out of his mind. Everyone did. Except me, I wasn't scared at all. I couldn't really care. He broke my heart for a slut, why should I care?

With annoyance, I walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs to Victor's office. I knocked on the door, immediately getting a grunt of annoyance and an annoyed "Come in! … miscreant…". I went in and stood in the doorway.

"Fabian and Nina weren't at school today. They left super early this morning, never went to classes, aren't at supper, we don't know where they are. We're concerned." I said, probably sounding emotionless.

"Well _you_ certainly sound concerned, Mercer." Victor said sarcastically standing up.

"I am." I lied.

"Sure. Anyway, I will call Mr. Sweet and let him know of their… hookie games." He said. I nodded and walked away. As I was walking down the stairs I heard a blood curdling scream. Sounded like Amber. Fear suddenly coursed through my veins. Victor came running down the stairs with me. We both went into the dining room, to see Fabian and Nina, in some weird steampunk clothing. Nina was holding some metal, rusted stick with a skull at the top of it. Meanwhile, Fabian was holding some super creepy voodoo doll thing. It had x's for eyes, stitches all over it, as if it were once tortured itself.

The clocks started ticking quickly. Too quick.

"Tick tock, tick tock. All your dreams will come true now, students…" Nina said in such a haunting… creepy way.

"What is this nonsense?! Who screamed like that?!" Victor yelled. Amber, obviously. She was over in the back left corner, shaking uncontrollably. Next to her was Alfie, trying to comfort her. Everyone else was by the table, huddled up together, shaking with fear.

They both turned to us, their faces utterly flawless. They almost looked like vampires from Twilight. But their _eyes_. Nina's were all white with a little sliver of black in the middle of them. Fabian's eyes were the same as the voodoo doll's. All white, an x for a pupil. It was freaky.

"Take those stupid eye contacts out and go to your rooms now! Who the hell do you think you are scaring these students to death like this!?" Victor yelled at them.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Nina said again. She said it over and over and over and over and over again. Hauntingly. As if she was invading your thoughts. You couldn't think of anything else. Only her voice.

Fabian raised the doll in the air, a smirk on his face. Amusement. Victor flung up in the air with the doll. He screamed louder than I expected him to. He began hyperventilating.

"P-put me down this i-instant!" He yelled. Fabian let out a wicked laugh from Hell. He grabbed Nina's stomach and pulled out a rusty metal stick with a sharp point at the end of it. Needle.

He stabbed the needle into the voodoo doll's stomach. Victor let out a scream of pain. Then, he stabbed it's head, a wide evil grin on his face. Nina was watching, amused. Victor held his head and cried. Everyone behind us was screaming and crying. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do for him. If I did anything, I'd get tortured too.

He pretended to throw the doll against the wall, sending Victor there instead, lying in pain in the hallway. Then he exploded. Guts, everywhere. Everyone let out blood curdling screams, just like Amber did earlier. I, myself, screamed too, since some of the guts got on me. Trudy was in the kitchen, passed out from the fear.

I backed up away from them, to where the others were. But before I could reach them, something pulled me from behind and dragged me to Fabian and Nina.

_Monsters._

I saw my vision turn red. My breathing became dangerously heavy.

"I'm ready to get hurt." I said said suddenly. Those are not my words. I'm not in control anymore...

"I'm glad you feel that way, Joy." Fabian smirked. My eyes widened, the red in my vision getting more and more dark.

Then it all went black as soon as he put the needle through the dolls thigh.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a very small glass room. The glass looked like it was all scratched up as if a wild cat was released in it. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arms and chest. I looked down to see tiny shards of glass in my arms and chest, red, irritated skin around it. I noticed how much darker my hair looked than usual as it hung in my face. I looked at my arms a little closer. My elbow, middle of my forearm, and wrist were all connected to a wire, same as my other arm. I felt something stabbing at my back and my legs, I figured I had wires connected to me there too. The wires were all connected to the wall behind me. I was being imprisoned here.<p>

I looked to the front of me, into the glass, to see other rooms with other people in them, different torturous things happening to them. I looked closer at them, to see that they were the other students. _All_ of them. Not just from Anubis. Nina was walking around them, taunting them. She was swinging her metal stick in front of some of the unrecognizable students, them growling and screaming at her. Cursing at her. Pleading with her. She just laughed and made her way to down the hall.

Fabian, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. But the other Anubis students were screaming and crying about something. Holding their heads, legs, arms, everything. Suddenly, I knew why.

A murderous sharp pain made its way into my brain causing me to scream and fall to my knees. I held my head in my hands, breathing heavily. The pain quickly transferred to my knees instead. I fell on my back crying.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I heard Jerome scream out. I pounded the floor trying to push away the pain. I was desperate for relief.

Nina made her way to my cage, the final one in the hall, right in the center of the wall.

"You were the last one to wake up, I assume. Come with me." She said opening my cage with her free hand. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a room at the other end of the hall. As we walked, everyone was screaming at me, except the other Anubis students. They looked at me fearfully and sadly. As if they felt _sorry_ for me.

She brought me to a large room, all black with a table and a leather chair. On the table were weapons. Almost _tools._ As if those tools were for torture or something. I recognized the needle Fabian was shoving into the doll earlier.

Speaking of Fabian, there he was, in the leather chair, staring at the doll. That poor beat up raggedy doll.

"Is this the last one to wake?" He asked Nina. She nodded.

"As far as I know, yes."

"Bring her here." He said. I see who is the leader and who is the side kick now in this evil duo couple.

Nina did what he said and dragged me over. I didn't resist, but I was slightly hesitant because I was afraid. For the first time in my life I was afraid of someone who I thought was a _slut_ and _Fabian_. I never thought in a million years I'd be afraid of one of my good friends, my crush.

"So, _Joy_," He said devilishly, an evil smirk pasted on his face.

"We wanted the last to wake to know what happened to us. What made the two nicest, geekiest students in the house turn so… _dark_…" He trailed off. I gulped. I was getting an explanation. Something I wanted, but not as much as probably the other students did.

"We went to the school early to study. We had big tests that morning, as everyone knew." Nina began to explain.

"As we were walking to school, we both were lifted in the air, but no one was there. It's as if gravity took a human form and lifted us by our throats. Then we felt something sharp go through our stomachs, although, again, there was no one, or anything, there. It was all an illusion. _Voodoo tricks_. Suddenly we both were knocked out. The next thing we knew, we were both in separate cages, I had scratches all over my arms, Fabian had stitches all over his body." Nina explained. I looked at her arms, covered by lacy long sleeves. Then I looked at Fabian. His neck at stitches all over it, along with his hands. What I noticed about them that wasn't there anymore when it was back at the house was their eyes. Nina's were the same, but Fabian's went back to normal…

"These two people, a man and a woman, took us into this same very room and dragged us to the same very place you are right now. They told us their story, then took control." Fabian said. Something made me look behind me, only two see two bodies. A woman and a man, both in the same clothing Fabian and Nina had on. They even looked similar to them.

_Took control_.

What does this mean?

"If you have any intelligence, you'd think the same is happening to you right now. But you see, there's a little difference. There is no boy next to you! Therefor we can't possess you." Nina said. My eyes widened even wider than they were already. I felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. And with what's been going on… I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"So now you know the story. What will you do with this information now, little Joy?" Fabian smirked at me, running his fingertips along the voodoo doll's forehead. I could feel my own forehead tingling. My breathing made me feel like I had asthma. He grabbed the needle from the table and played with it in his hand, still looking at me.

"Well, you actually won't do anything with it." She said to me. Fabian took the needle and stabbed it aggressively into the doll's forehead. I screamed and fell backwards holding my head with my hands. I thrashed around in pain. My head felt as though it was bleeding. Probably from how hard I hit the back of my head falling down. The shock alone is enough to murder someone.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME THEN?!" I screamed.

"Well, Joy, you'll somehow try to contact the other Anubis students, and tell them the information. With that information you and the others will try to free everyone and escape our grasps and ultimately succeeding. But, that will never happen, if you can't contact those poor students in the first place. You'll be too busy wishing you were _dead_ from the pain. The pain that you're now going to receive, being the longest student in the whole school to wake up." Fabian explained. So the whole school was in here…

"You're fucking sick. SICK!" I yelled. I had to escape somehow. With, or without the others.

The two started laughing. Fabian threw the doll on the table making me lose my balance.

"Take her away, we're about to open the doors of Hell for her." He smiled evilly. I could feel myself losing consciousness again from the pain of being stabbed in the head without dying. My world… slowly… vanishing before me… once again…

* * *

><p>I woke up back where I woke up the first time. I only had that one moment of pain-free bliss. And then I was in pain ever since that. No breaks. Unbearable pain in every place imaginable. It never stopped. In my knees, my arms, my back, my brain, my face, my stomach, my chest, my pelvis, my ass…<p>

So disturbed...they're so disturbed...he's so disturbed…

How much power does that doll hold within it? I never thought voodoo existed. But this… that's the only explanation. Voodoo. Weird, fantasy things. This cannot be real. Fiction.

Fantasy.

Then it clicked in my head. This_ can't_ be real! It has to be a dream! Right?

I started slapping my face, trying so hard to ignore the other pain Fabian was giving me.

_Please wake up, please wake up. Please wake me up… I can't do this anymore… ANY KARMA YOU'RE TRYING TO GIVE ME IS WORKING OKAY?! I KNOW I WAS MEAN TO NINA! I BULLIED HER! BUT WHY… WHY IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT? I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO HER!_

But truth was, maybe I did. Maybe my bullying got so intense it felt like the pain I was recieving now to her.

If this was her pain, I could never apologize enough.

I wasn't the only one getting tortured anymore now. Fabian decided he had enough with just me obviously, so he went on to _everyone_.

Left eye. Right eye. Left cheek. Right cheek. Jaw. Left bicep. Right bicep. Left elbow. Right elbow. Left forearm. Right forearm. Left wrist. Right wrist. Throat. Heart. Chest. Stomach. Pelvis. Left thigh. Right thigh. Left knee. Right knee. Left calf. Right calf. Left ankle. Right ankle. Left foot. Right foot.

No air.

Hanging by a noose.

Life all in the hands of a doll.

Why was this happening? What did we do? What did I do?

Possession. They're possessed. Nina and Fabian are possessed. Could this mean that they can be saved? All of us can be saved? It'll take a little work… but I think I can do it. I think _we_, the students of Amun Boarding School, can do it.

I know we can.

* * *

><p>I somehow needed to get the message to the other students. I would probably get punished for this, but I don't care. Really. I don't. What I was about to do now I think could suffice for a punishment.<p>

I saw a large, sharp shard of glass to the far right of me. That could work as a knife. I walked over to it and pulled it off from the rest of the glass. I took a deep breath and bit my lip as hard as I could as I cut my palm in half with the glass. Once it was done and gushing blood, I let go of my lip and sighed. I could taste my lip bleeding too.

I dipped my finger in the blood and began to write backwards on the glass in front of me. It stung to even touch my palm, but I had to, or else I injured myself for no reason.

"!NALP A EVAH I"

_I have a plan!_

As I was writing the message, the Anubis students, who were closest to me, were looking at me as if I was deranged. When I was done, I banged on the glass and pointed to my message.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Nina hissed at me pointing at my bloody writing on the glass.<p>

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me your plan? Or will we have to get it out the hard way?" She asked.

"I don't want to tell you." I said. I had a plan for this too. I would just lie and makeup another plan. But first, she'd have to fucking force it out of me.

My main plan is plan b, the one I will make up is plan a. She will think my main plan is a, and I won't have to share my true plan with anyone else anymore. Everyone in this damned place knows about the plan now excluding Fabian and Nina.

"I'll get it out of you somehow. Trust me, Mercer." She spat. Then she turned around and walked away, not tormenting the others in their cages this time.

"When do we escape?" Amber mouthed to me. Suddenly I felt such a sharp pain in my throat, my eye, my brain. I screamed and banged my head against the glass to make it stop.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Joy!" Patricia cried. I stumbled backwards into the wall, crying in pain. I whimpered as I bashed my head against this wall now too. I didn't realize until the pain eventually stopped that this was just making it worse.

After two minutes of calming down after the pain stopped, Nina _and_ Fabian came down the hall, looking evil as ever. Nina unlocked one cage at a time starting at Eddie's cage. She was bring them one at a time. Fabian, however, was coming straight for my cage.

"I hear you've been misbehaving." He says. I just glare at him. You aren't Fabian. You're someone else.

"See, you probably thought you could just take the punishment for everyone, saving them. No, I'm not that stupid. Your little… _mistake_ here just cost your friends' lives." He snapped at me. He unlocked the cage and pulled me down the hall, not letting go of my wrist, which still had glass in it from days ago.

By the time we reached the familiar room of two corpses, a table full of torturing tools, and a leather chair, all of the other Anubis students were there. Hands tied behind their back, a bag covering their face. They were all leaning over a troff.

"Why didn't you cover my face?" I asked him.

"Because you're the one who caused this, therefore _you_ get to _watch_." He smirked. He tied me up to the leather chair so that I couldn't move. I could only watch. Watch the horror that was about to happen.

Nina took the bags off of their heads one by one. They coughed and breathed heavily, their hair all messed up from the bag.

"So, Joy, you thought you had us all figured out, eh? "They're possessed! We can save them and get everyone out of this hellish place!" Well, guess what? You're about to learn something new." Nina said.

"See those two corpses over there? When we possessed your little friends, their souls went in those bodies. Therefore, they. Are. DEAD." Nina laughed putting lots of emphasis on "dead."

I shivered.

"They're not dead. They're just trapped. And we will get them out, you sick freaks." Eddie snapped at Nina and Fabian. I shouldn't even call them that, it's not them. Just their bodies.

Fabian went behind Eddie and pulled out a knife. He placed it under his chin, right on his adam's apple, putting a little pressure on the skin. Eddie gulped.

"I'd be quiet now if I were you, _Edison_." He whispered evilly in Eddie's ear. I could see his goosebumps from here. Pure fear.

"You should probably start with Eddie anyway, Fabian. We should end these fools now and get it over with." Nina said. Fabian tilted his head, considering his choices.

He put a little bit more pressure on Eddie's throat. But then we heard yelling and screaming coming from the hallway. Nina groaned and went out there to see what was going on. Fabian's expression went from sneaky and evil to annoyed and curious about what was going on outside. He removed the knife from Eddie's neck and stood in front of the troff, his head turned away from us to see if Nina would come back.

I thought I heard her screaming out in the hall. Obviously I was correct, because her metal stick went flying in here along with her hand. Fabian's eyes widened.

The plan was working.

He ran outside to see what the hell was going on. Now was our chance to escape.

"Look, I know we promised we'd get them out but… we can't. We either get them and most likely fail at escaping and get completely tortured, or we escape with only us right now and leave this place behind forever." I explained. Everyone agreed, except Mara who looked a little saddened about leaving the others behind.

"Mara, she's right, if we want to escape, we have to do this." Jerome said to her. She sighed and nodded slowly.

I grabbed a pair of bloody scissors from the table of tools and cut everyone's ropes off of their wrists.

"Joy…" Patricia said grabbing my elbow. I looked at her.

"What is this on your arms and chest?" She said pointing to the glass on my body. The skin around it looked even more irritated and gross than it did the first time I really looked at it.

"I woke up with it. Glass. It lodged in there pretty well, I'll go to the hospital when we get out and get it out. We all should go to the hospital… who knows what infections we have." I suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, where do we escape?" Eddie asked, rubbing his neck. I pointed to a window behind him.

"We break it open. We jump out." I said.

"What if it's really high up?" Amber asked.

"There's an elevator right there. I don't know if it works… but it's a backup escape route so…" I trailed off. I ran over to the window, the others following my lead. I looked through the window to see we were at least fifty stories high from the ground.

"...elevator." I said. We all ran over to the elevator. I pushed the button to get it to open. It surprisingly worked. We all got in it and I pushed the button to get to the ground floor. The door quickly closed.

"Could we… actually… be… escaping?" Alfie said, a relieved smile on his face.

"This just seems so surreal." Jerome said.

After a few minutes we made it to the ground floor. The hallway was so long… but if we wanted to escape, we had to do this.

We began to run as fast as we could to those two push doors that led to our freedom. But, Fabian knew we were missing. We all began to float up in the air. Knees, eyes, brain, they all began to feel pain so horrible it was enough to make you wish you were honestly dead. I noticed through the pain that the elevator had disappeared.

We all screamed and tried to fight through the pain, through his grasp, through the doll's fate. All of the others succeeded with that.

"Joy, you said to escape we have to leave without them. So… we have to leave without you…" Eddie said.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I screamed, still floating in the air. My heart was pounding. Panic coursed through my veins, my thoughts.

They began running away from me. Patricia was being dragged away. She didn't want to leave me.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE HER HERE! OH MY GOD JOY! I'M GONNA COME AND GET YOU AS SOON AS I CAN GET OUT OF THEIR GRASP!" She said, fighting them. I screamed and cried as they left me. He was stabbing that doll viciously in the forehead. I've never had such an intense, blood curdling headache like this before.

They all escaped, running through those doors, leaving me behind. I dropped to the ground, and felt my leg being pulled on. I was suddenly lifted back up in the air and dragged me back up fifty stories. Back up to my death.

* * *

><p>I was paralyzed. Unable to move anything in my body. The only thing I could do was breathe. I couldn't even blink. I could watch myself being tortured to death by the only one remaining of the evil duo, but I couldn't do anything else than that.<p>

Fabian ran his fingertips along the infected glass shards dug into my skin. They were still in the same place as they were the first time. I guess he found them fascinating, although _he_ was most likely the one who put them in my skin.

He played around with the needle he usually uses to stab the doll with, which was in my lap. He ran it along the glass shards and then stopped as soon as he reached my elbow pit. He slid the needle through my skin, almost threading it. My eyes widened in pain and one huge X blocked my vision. The edges of my vision were oddly white. He smirked and ran the long, cold needle along my jawline.

_Tick tock, tick tock. Everything will disappear._


End file.
